


A Brief History in Time

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures in Time and Space [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Baby, Ben is jealous, Chris has fallen for someone, Depression, F/M, Love, Magic, Missing, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where "Til the End of the Line" ended. You are struggling with Tom missing and being pregnant. Tom is trying to find his way back to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I need help!” Ben cried as he raced through the front doors of Lovelace Regional Hospital. Blood was dripping from your nose and you had passed out again. Ben was terrified he was going to lose you. “She’s pregnant!” He said as one of the orderlies brought a gurney over and he laid you down on it.

“What happened?” They asked. Ben was trying hard to keep his composure. “Sir!”

“I…uh…she just passed out.” Ben said. He couldn’t really tell them that you had gotten into a fight with a space witch and then fell off a rainbow bridge. “Please help her!”

“Is she your wife sir?” They asked. He shook his head.

“But I am a medical contact.” He said. They nodded and took you away, leaving Ben standing there. He ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he had had for years but he didn’t even realize he was doing it.

“Ben!” Sophie called, looking for her husband. He had left them standing in the parking lot when he rushed into the hospital with you in his arms. Ben turned when he heard her voice and immediately wrapped his arms around her. “Ben, it’ll be okay. I promise.”

“She died once protecting us.” Ben whimpered. Sophie had tears in her eyes, thinking back to that day six years ago. Almost seven now. And how depressed Ben had been, how broken Tom had been, how everyone just seemed lost without you.

Everyone’s phones started to go off then, catching up on all the missing texts and calls that had been sent to them while they were in Asgard. Several of Ben and Sophie’s were from Martin and Amanda. Worried texts about their sudden disappearance from the earth. It was then they realized it had been over a day since they had left with Thor.

“I…I’m going to go call Martin and Amanda.” Ben said, quickly leaving the waiting area to go make his phone call. Sophie looked at the others.

“Uh, will one of you keep us posted on (y/n)?” She asked. Chris E. nodded. Sophie followed Ben outside. But he wasn’t on the phone. He was sitting on a park bench, head in hands. He remembered everything that happened to him. And he was feeling the guilt that he was alive and you were dying. “Ben?”

“I should be dead.” He said. “That woman snapped my neck. I shouldn’t be here right now.” Sophie felt tears forming in her eyes. She set down by her husband and wrapped an arm around him.

“Don’t say that.” She said. “What would I do without you?” He couldn’t look at her, because he knew he would start to cry. “Remember how broken up Tom was when his wife died in front of him? I was holding your dead body Ben. And if it hadn’t been for her…” Ben started to cry then, not even having to look at her to do so. Sophie rubbed his back.

“I was supposed to protect her.” Ben said. “She’s like the little sister I always wanted. I mean, I even had the “if you hurt her, I will kill you” talk with Tom once I found out about the two of them.” She saw his hands were trembling. “I…” He was cut off then by his phone ringing. Richard Armitage had taken his phone while he was doing Smaug and jokingly changed Martin’s ringtone to Leonard Nimoy singing “The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins”, and Ben had never changed it. And that’s currently what was playing. Ben sighed and took a deep breath.

“Hello?” Ben answered.

“Ben? Thank god! You little shit! Where the bloody hell have you been?!”

“Martin, I told you I was going to L.A. to see (y/n) and Tom…”

“Yeah and then there was a freak lightning storm and the computer cut out and a mysterious rainbow light was seen hitting Los freakin’ Angeles!”

“Martin…(y/n) is dying.” Ben said suddenly, stopping the older man’s anger.

“What?” Martin asked. “What do you mean she’s dying? What happened?”

“Thor came looking for the Doctor. (Y/n) went in his place. Things happened.” Ben said, wiping away a stray tear that fell. “Tom’s gone.”

“Tom’s gone? Like he left her or…”

“He fell into some space thing or something. We can’t find him. We’re afraid he might be dead.” Martin was silent at that.

“We’ll be there soon.” Martin said.

“We’re not in L.A.” Ben explained. “We’re in Roswell, New Mexico. This is where she was dropped at. And you don’t have to come here. I’ll keep you updated on everything.” He heard Martin sighed.

“If anything else happens, call me.” Martin said. “We will be flying there soon though because we would like to know everything. Okay?”

“Yes dad.” Ben said, trying to joke. Sophie rubbed his arm.

“Take care of her.” Martin said. Ben nodded, even though Martin couldn’t see that.

“I’ll try.” With that, they both hung up. Ben just set there in silence. And Sophie let him. She couldn’t stand to see her husband breaking down right in front of her, but she knew that right now, he needed it more than anybody.

****

1947

“Let me go!” Tom called as he was dragged into an interrogation room and chained to the table. “I’m telling you, I’m not a Soviet spy!” The men didn’t say anything to him. They just left him sitting at the table and shut the door. He knew people were watching him from the other side of the window into the room. “Please! I just want to find my wife! She’s pregnant.”

“There was nobody else with him sir.” A man explained to the angry looking colonel that was watching Tom. “All he had on him was this.” He laid the Samsung Galaxy down in front of the colonel.

“What is this sergeant?” He asked, looking at it.

“He called it a cell phone sir.” The sergeant explained. “But we have contacted some of the best and brightest minds we can, and they have no idea what a “cell phone” is.”

“So you think it’s alien?” The colonel asked.

“It’s looking at yes sir.” The sergeant said. “And with all those weird magnetic signals we’ve been getting, I’m worried that this might just be the start of an invasion.” The colonel nodded.

“I’m going to talk to him.” He said. “Get ready in case I need back up.” The sergeant nodded and the colonel left the observation room with the cell phone in his hand. He entered the interrogation room, where Tom had been trying to break the handcuffs to escape. He froze when he saw the man in military fatigues, staring at him.

“What’s your name?” He asked Tom.

“Uh…Thomas William Hiddleston sir.” He said. “I’m an actor.”

“What were you doing out in the middle of the desert, Mr. Hiddleston?” The colonel asked, sitting in the heavy chair across from Tom.

“I don’t know.” Tom said. “One minute, I was with my wife, the next minute, I was there.” The colonel laid his phone on the table, accidently pushing one of the buttons. He was greeted with a picture of Tom and you in Vegas on your wedding night. Scarlett had taken the picture. Tom’s arm was around your waist and your were both smiling.

“What is this thing?” The colonel asked, pushing the phone towards Tom.

“A cell phone.” Tom said for the millionth time. “It’s a portable telephone.”

“So I could make a call right now?” The colonel asked, looking at the device. “There’s no buttons on it to dial though.” He took the phone back. “Now how do you explain that one Mr. Hiddleston?”

“It’s a long and complicated process.”

“I have time.” The colonel said. That’s when the door opened and a scared looking corporal poked his head in.

“Uh…sir? There’s someone here for you.”

“Not now son. I’m busy.”

“But colonel…it’s him.” The colonel’s eyes widened a bit. He left Tom’s phone laying on the table and quickly left the room, leaving Tom handcuffed to the table.

“Great.” Tom said. “Just bloody fantastic.”

****

“Doctor, what are we doing here?” Clara asked as the Doctor replaced his psychic paper into his jacket pocket.

“Something has happened to this span of time that shouldn’t have happened.” The Doctor explained. “So we need to figure out what it is.” Clara sighed and nodded. That’s when the colonel appeared. He saluted the Doctor, which, of course, the Doctor didn’t return.

“Sorry to keep you waiting sir.” The colonel lowered his hand. “I was just with a prisoner.” That caught the Doctor’s interest.

“Show me.” The Doctor said. The colonel nodded and led the pair towards the interrogation room.

“Just telling you, he looks normal, but he was out in the desert by himself with something he calls a “cell phone”.” The colonel explained. “So be careful.”

“Careful is my middle name.” The Doctor said, pushing open the door to the interrogation room. Clara gasped. Tom looked up and smiled. “Leave us.” The Doctor told the colonel. He seemed apprehensive but nodded and left. The Doctor shut the door and looked at Tom.

“Doctor! Clara! Man, am I glad to see you!” Tom said. The Doctor walked over with his sonic and released Tom from his handcuffs. “Thank you so much!” Clara hugged Tom and smiled.

“Long time no see!” She said. “How’s (y/n)?” His smile fell then.

“Oh no!” He said. “I have to find her!”

“She’s not here?” The Doctor asked. “Of course she’s not. It’d be too easy then.”

“What do you mean?” Tom asked. The Doctor sighed.

“The TARDIS isn’t letting us leave yet.” He explained. “We’re stuck here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a moment of breakdown; Tom tells the Doctor and Clara about the baby.

Present Day

Ben and Sophie finally made their way back to the others. Robert stood up when he saw them. Ben seemed pale and broken with Sophie looking beyond distressed.

“Is everything okay?” Robert asked.

“Yeah.” Ben said softly. “Any word on (y/n) yet?”

“No.” Robert said. “Chris is out trying to call Tom again, but he’s getting nothing.” Ben nodded.

“I’m going to go get some coffee.” Ben said softly. “I’ll be back.” Sophie could tell that her husband needed some space. He kissed her cheek and walked by himself. But he didn’t go to the cafeteria. He ended up finding himself outside of the hospital chapel. He didn’t know why he had ended up there, but he had. And soon, he found himself sitting in a pew.

“What am I doing here?” He asked himself. There was no one else in here. Ben sighed and clasped his hands and bowed his head. “Uh, dear God, I know that I haven’t really talked to you much since I was a teenager, but I really need your help.” Ben began. “One of my best friends, she’s not doing too well. And…and I can’t lose her.” Ben said, tears starting to fall. “I made a mistake. I know that I love Sophie with all my heart and soul, but…I need her. I need (y/n). I love her. She’s done so much for me and I just can’t lose her. Please. I’m begging you.” 

He unclasped his hands then and buried his face in his hands, tears falling freely. He had never allowed himself to admit that he was in love with you. Never. Not even when you told him that you loved him more than friends and he just chuckled. Now you were both married to other people and those feelings were starting to come up and he hated himself for it.

“Why me?” He asked. “One step forward, two steps back.” He said to himself, looking up at the ceiling. “Why do I feel this way?!” He slammed his fists down on the pew in front of him.

“Ben?” A voice said. Ben turned to see Chris Evans walking towards him. He sat down on the pew by him. “Are you okay?”

“Fantastic.” He groaned. Chris smiled sadly at him.

“She’s going to be okay.” Chris said. “A nurse told us a doctor should be out soon to tell us something.”

“Any luck on finding Tom?” Ben asked. Chris shook his head.

“Hemsworth is still trying to call him. And anyone who might know where he is.” Chris explained. “What are we going to do if he doesn’t come back?”

“I haven’t really thought of it.” Ben said. “But (y/n) will need us. Especially with the baby and all…” He looked up at the cross on the wall. “I haven’t been in a church in years. I got married in one, but I haven’t actually talked to any religious deities since I was in my teens.” He sighed. Chris nodded. “I just don’t know what to do now.”

“I understand.” Chris said. “We should probably stop by the cafeteria on the way back. Make it look like we actually got coffee.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Ben said. He stood up and sighed. “Hey Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we keep this talk between us?” Ben asked. Chris smiled.

“What talk? We just got some coffee.” Ben smiled and left with him. They made their way to the cafeteria and bought some coffee. Ben started to think back though as he grabbed his cup.

****

Sometime Between 2009 and 2010

“Coming through!” You called, carrying several cups of coffee and some doughnuts. “Excuse me!” It was your first week on the job. You had only met the filming crew and just a handful of the small acting cast, mainly Louise Brealey and Rupert Graves. But today was the day that you were going to be meeting Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch. And you were just a little bit nervous.

“Ah, here she is.” Mark said, smiling at you as you brought the coffees over. He was talking to a man with floppy, curly hair and wearing sunglasses. He was dressed in a semi-formal suit. He had cheekbones that could cut through diamonds and he was just gorgeous. “Benedict, this is (your first and last name). (Y/n), this is Benedict Cumberbatch. Our star.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Cumberbatch.” You said, smiling at him. “I’d shake your hand, but mine are a little full.” You giggled. Mark took a coffee from you and the bag of doughnuts.

“You, my dear, are a lifesaver.” He said. He bowed a bit then left, leaving you and Ben standing there.

“Here, let me get that.” Ben said, taking one of the three remaining cups from you. “And please, call me Ben. Mr. Cumberbatch is my dad.” You smiled at him.

“I saw you in Hawking.” You said. “It was brilliant. Very well done.” He smiled at you.

“You aren’t from around here, are you?” He asked, taking you in.

“You really are Sherlock Holmes, aren’t ya?” You started to walk away. “Maybe you should try to figure me out while I go make a delivery to Mr. Freeman.” You gave him flirty eyes then walked away, feeling his eyes on you as you left.

****

“Ben?” Chris asked. Ben snapped out of his memory and looked at him.

“Yeah, sorry.” Ben said. “What was it?”

“I was just asking if you wanted cream or sugar for your coffee.” Ben sighed and nodded. He just needed the caffeine in his system. Hopefully it would keep his feelings at bay. Chris set the stuff by him. “Are you sure you’re okay? You zoned out a bit there.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ben said. “I just have a lot on my mind.” Chris nodded. He went and paid for his and Ben’s coffees while Ben finished making his. He grabbed it and left, hoping to keep his heart from controlling his head.

****

1947

“What do you mean we’re stuck?” Tom asked as he rubbed his wrists and followed along behind the Doctor. “You’re…you. You don’t get stuck!” Clara laughed and the Doctor shot her a glare.

“I’ve gotten stuck in time plenty of times.” He said. “Once, Rose, (y/n), and I got stuck in 1969 in New York. That was…different.” He said. That’s when Clara noticed the chain around Tom’s neck.

“Oh, you have a necklace.” She said. The pendant was hidden underneath his shirt. It was something he had never given back to you, even though he gave you the ring that had been hanging on it.

“It’s very special.” Tom said, showing her the tiny TARDIS. She smiled.

“It’s so adorable.” She said.

“It’s (y/n)’s. She just hasn’t asked for it back.” Tom explained. “It falls right over my heart and it makes me feel close to her, even when I’m not.” Clara teared up a bit.

“That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard.” She said. Tom smirked and looked at the Doctor.

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Go into the TARDIS and figure out why we can’t leave.” The Doctor said.

“Why is this date so important anyway?” Clara asked.

“Well, July 8, 1947, there was apparently a space disk that crashed and the government covered it up, claiming it was a weather balloon.” Tom explained. The Doctor stopped walking then and turned to look at Clara and Tom.

“Roswell.” The Doctor said. “That’s why we’re here!” Clara and Tom looked at each other.

“Uh…okay?” Clara asked.

“Tom’s not the only thing that has disrupted this time.” The Doctor explained. “Something else is changing history. I just don’t know what yet.”

“So we have to wait until the 8th to find out?” Clara asked. Tom sighed when the Doctor nodded.

“But (y/n) is somewhere out there, pregnant and alone!” Tom said. Clara and the Doctor both looked at her.

“You guys are having a baby?” Clara asked. Tom blushed a bit and nodded. She hugged him. “Oh! Congratulations!” He smiled and hugged her back.

“Ah yes. Bring another miserable creature into a world full of hate and fear. Good job, Thomas.” The Doctor said. Clara rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. “Ouch! What was that for?”

 

“Can’t you be happy for someone for once?” She asked, growling a bit. The Doctor sighed.

“Fine.” He looked at Tom. “Congratulations on the demon spawn.” Tom laughed and Clara groaned.

“Sorry, but that’s the best you’re going to get out of him.” She said. Tom kept smiling.

“I’ll accept it.” Tom said. The Doctor led them to the TARDIS.

“Clara, show Thomas to the guest room.” The Doctor said. “I must think.” Clara nodded and took Tom’s arm.

“This way.” She said. “It’s best not to make eye contact with him when he’s like this. You’re likely to end up as bait the next time he needs it.” Tom chuckled, but he knew that she wasn’t joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was this chapter? Was it interesting :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're awake; The Doctor and Tom talk.

Present

“Benedict Cumberbatch?” An older woman asked as she stepped out of the double doors they had taken you through. Ben had been staring at the wall while some of the others slept. Well, actually, everyone except him and Chris E. had been asleep. But at hearing his name, Ben snapped out of his trance and stood up, careful to make sure his wife’s head wasn’t jarred around.

“That’s me.” Ben said.

“The baby is just fine. Quite strong actually.” The woman told Ben, smiling.

“And the mother?”

“Well, we aren’t sure how to explain it.” She said. “When she was brought in, there was so much bleeding on the brain that she should’ve been dead. But when we checked the MRI about twenty minutes ago, she was perfectly fine. No bleeding, no injury. Nothing.” Ben blinked a couple times.

“How…how is that possible?” Ben asked. She shrugged.

“I have no idea.” She said. “We would like to keep her, to monitor both her and the baby, but if everything stays okay, she’s free to go home.”

“Okay. Thank you for everything.” Ben said. She smiled and left. Ben turned to the others. He was about to speak when a nurse touched his shoulder.

“Excuse me Mr. Cumberbatch, but Mrs. Hiddleston is asking for you.” Ben didn’t know how they knew your name, until he realized that one of the sleeping few had probably told them. Ben nodded and looked back at the others. Chris E. was looking back at him.

“I’m going to go see (y/n).” Ben said. “Just let them sleep. They’ve had a long day.”

“Okay.” He said. “Let me know when it’s okay to visit.” Ben nodded and followed the nurse down the hallway to your room. He heard you crying and quickly ran in.

“Ben!” You said, reaching for him. He was quickly at your side, carefully wrapping his arms around you. “You’re okay!”

“Of course I’m okay.” He said, gently kissing the top of your head. “Are you okay?” He felt you nod as you cried into his chest, then a moment later, he felt you shake your head. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find Tom!” You cried. “He’s always right there!” Ben sighed and gently rubbed your back through your thin hospital gown.

“You just rest okay?” Ben said. You shook your head again. “You and the baby need your strength.”

“Where’s Tom?” You asked, a wave of fresh tears about to fall. Ben sighed and moved back a little bit, so he could look into your (e/c) eyes.

“Sweetie…Tom’s not here.” He said sadly. “He jumped off the bridge after you. And we can’t find him.” Ben tried to explain as gently as he could. You whimpered and silent tears started to fall down your cheeks.

“No.” You said. “He has to be here. He wouldn’t just leave me here by myself…” Ben felt tears welling up in his eyes. He held you close.

“It’s all going to be okay.” Ben said. “Tom will be home soon and you and him will be great parents.” You just kept sobbing. Ben held you tightly. “I promise, until he comes back, I will protect the both of you.” He held onto you until you had cried yourself to sleep. 

Once your sobs had silenced and he could feel the evenness of your breath as you slept, he gently laid you back on the bed, making sure the I.V and other things were in place. He covered you in the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, just watching you for a minute. You looked so peaceful, but he knew that inside was a totally different story. He gently touched your cheek and tried his hardest to fight whatever was going on inside his soul.

“I will always protect you (y/n).” He whispered before bending down to gently press his lips to your forehead. He sat there for a moment, just watching. Just wanting to be close. Finally, he stood up and went back to where the others were. They were all awake. Sophie immediately ran up to him.

“How is she?” She asked, noticing the redness of Ben’s eyes. He smiled sadly.

“She’s broken.” He said. “She needs him and he’s gone.” Sophie took Ben’s hand in hers.

“It’s all going to be okay.” She said. They didn’t notice that Chris E. had slipped away from the group. They were all too busy listening to Ben tell them about what had happened with you, what the doctor had said, etc. He carefully made his way down the hall, checking each room for you as he went. When he found you, a sad smile appeared on his face and he slowly walked in.

“Hey.” He said softly, not knowing if you were really asleep or just resting your eyes. When you slept on, he sat in the chair by your bed and carefully took your hand, examining your wedding ring. It didn’t seem as shiny as he remembered. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you. No matter what.” He felt you squeeze his hand briefly before you opened your eyes and looked at him.

“Take me home Chris.” You whispered. “I want to go home.” He smiled and stood up.

“Then home is where you will go.”

****

1947

Tom laid on the bed in one of the guest rooms of the TARDIS, staring up at the dark ceiling high above his head. It didn’t feel right sleeping alone. He kept waiting for you to crawl into bed by him and rest your head on his chest. He turned onto his side and looked at the empty side of the bed, feeling empty.

“I miss you.” He whispered, reaching out and just feeling the cold sheets where you would be. He didn’t know where you were, if you were okay, or anything. If he had ended up in the 40’s, he could only imagine where you were. Sighing, he got up. He wasn’t getting any sleep.

He made his way into the control room and saw the Doctor was still up. The computers on the TARDIS were all working, but every time he tried to fly her, she would just end up right back where they were. Tom could see he was doing some research, trying to figure out what exactly was coming to Earth. Tom sat down in a chair by the control panel and just watched him work.

“You’re just like (y/n).” The Doctor said, not looking away from the computer.

“What do you mean?” Tom asked.

“Watching. She loved to just sit back and watch the people. The polar opposite of Rose. Rose just loved to run into the danger and cause a mess. But (y/n), she just liked to observe the culture. Immerse herself in it. Of course, she always helped me clean up.” He typed something in. “She left not long after I had changed. Not long after we brought down the Daleks. Or we thought we had. She wanted to go home. But I guess the adventure never really left her. She traveled. Met people. That’s how she got those jobs that led her to you.” He read through something. “I always kept an eye on her. Especially since I couldn’t watch over Rose. I watched her go from Canada to England. She just always loved to travel. She hated to be rooted in one place.”

 

“Well, I guess if it hadn’t been for that, I would’ve never met her.” Tom said. The Doctor looked at him. He could see the worry in Tom’s eyes. The fear of never seeing you again, of never holding the little one you carried. Of never being able to say “I love you” again.

“Thomas, we will get you home.” The Doctor said. Tom looked up at him. He looked into those blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul. “I promise.”

“Do you make promises often?” Tom asked. One corner of the Doctors mouth turned up into a half smile.

“Only to people I like.” He said. “And there’s not many of them.”

“Well, I feel honored then.” Tom laughed. The Doctor went back to the computer screen. “What are you up to anyway?”

“Trying to figure out what’s keeping us locked here.” The Doctor said. “The sooner we can figure it out, the sooner we can deal with it and get you reunited with (y/n).” Tom nodded. “You should probably get some sleep.”

“Don’t you sleep?” Tom asked.

“I can go a long time without sleep.” He explained. “I had a five minute nap about 100 years ago. I’m fine.” Tom chuckled a bit before turning and going back to the guest room. The Doctor sighed softly and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a firm believer that 12 is a bit like 9. He can be sweet when he wants to lol :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is jealous; Tom thinks back to when he first met you.

Present

“Ben…”

“Don’t “Ben” me.” Ben said, staring at you. Chris was sitting in a chair, Sophie was sitting by you on your bed, and Ben was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. “We’re not leaving you in L.A. by yourself.”

“I don’t need a babysitter Ben.” You said. “Plus Chris will be there. He just lives a few blocks away and we have a guest room he could come stay in.”

“(Y/n)…”

“Ben, I’m a grown woman. I’m having a child. I don’t need you to watch over me.”

“You were dying in my arms not even a day ago.” Ben said.

“And you were legally dead.” You shot back. “But I think we’ve learned over this whole crazy adventure that nothing stays permanent. Tom will come home. Until then, Chris has already offered to come stay with me. There’s Robert and Scarlett and all the others who said they can take care of me. But I do not want to go back to London.” That’s when the door to your room opened and Thor and Loki came in.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Sophie asked. She saw Thor was wearing a pair of Spock ears and a t-shirt that said “My Other Ride is a Spaceship”. And Loki was drinking out of an alien shaped water bottle.

“Exploring Lady Sophie.” Thor said. “This place has such interesting stuff!”

“See, I’m not the one who needs a babysitter.” You said, crossing your arms over your chest. Chris chuckled a bit. Ben looked at the gods.

“I thought you two would’ve gone home by now.” Ben said. Loki sighed and shook his head.

“My brother here thinks that this town is interesting.” Loki said. “And I wanted to make sure (y/n) was okay.”

“Awwww.” Sophie said. Ben glared at her. “I mean…oh.” She said. Ben looked back at Loki and Thor.

“Well we have everything taken care of.” Ben said. “(Y/n) is going to come back to London with me and Sophie and it will all be okay.” That’s when you cried out in pain and grabbed your stomach. Loki, face full of worry, made his way over to you.

“Stop yelling.” Loki told Ben. He held a hand over your stomach. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

“What?!” You asked, worried. “Is my baby all right?!”

“Shhh.” Loki said, brushing back her hair. “She’s just fine. She just may or may not be a little magical.”

“Well…wait…she?” You asked, looking at Loki.

“You didn’t know?” He asked. “Well, congratulations. You’re having a girl.” Tears started to fall down your cheeks as a smile made its way onto your face.

“A girl!” You said. Chris hugged you and smiled. “I’m having a girl!” Sophie joined Chris in his hug. Ben just stayed where he stood, watching. “Isn’t this great Ben?!”

“Yeah.” He said. He left then, going to get a drink. Your smile fell. Chris and Sophie looked at you. Loki looked over at Thor, who shrugged.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked, gently stroking your cheek. You buried your head in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you. Sophie got up and chased after her husband. She found him at the vending machine, getting a soda.

“What is the matter with you?” She asked. Ben didn’t looked at her. “Benedict, you’re acting like a child!”

“I’m not the one making a scene right now.” He said calmly, pressing the numbers for the bottle he wanted. Sophie glared at him.

“She was so excited and you broke her heart.” Sophie said. “And you act like you don’t even care!”

“Why should I?” He asked. “She has Chris now. She doesn’t need me.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Sophie said. Ben punched the machine, growling a bit.

“What the hell am I supposed to do Sophie? Be happy for her?” Ben asked. “Tom hasn’t even been gone a bloody day and she’s already giving eyes to Captain Bloody America!” Sophie snorted then. “What?”

“You’re jealous.” She said. Ben looked taken aback by her accusations. Not because she was wrong, but because she was spot on right. “You are so freakin’ jealous that she has turned to someone else for support. That she doesn’t need you.” Ben started to walk away, rolling his eyes. “Where are you going?”

“For a walk.” He growled, not looking back at her. She sighed and headed back up to your room. Thor and Loki were gone and you were asleep. Chris was watching something on the TV. She noticed that you were holding his hand in your sleep.

“Hey.” Chris said. “Where’s Ben?”

“He went for a walk.” Sophie said, taking comfort in the other chair in the room. “What are you watching?”

“Back and forth between the Patriots game and the local news.” Chris said. “I think though I’m gonna get something to eat. I just didn’t want to leave her alone. Want anything?”

“I’ll go later.” She said. “Thank you though.” He nodded and left. She looked at you and pushed some hair out of your face. “Girl, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

****

1947

It was the 7th. And Tom was already restless. He just kept walking around, exploring the TARDIS. Finally, he found the library and sat down to read some. But his mind kept going back to you. Back to the day he met you.

****

November 22, 2013

“I don’t have a date.” You told Ben as he finished getting ready. He was going to take his new girlfriend, Sophie Hunter, with him to a movie premier for The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (A/N: Disclaimer. I’m not sure if Ben actually took anyone to the premier of this movie, so don’t sue. And I don’t think Ben and Sophie actually started dating until 2014, but for this, they had been dating for a while.) He had invited you to join, because he really wanted you to like Sophie. He knew you already liked Amanda Abbington, so he hoped that both of you could get along with Sophie Hunter.

“A lot of people go to these things without dates.” Ben said.

“But I’m going with you and Sophie, and Martin and Amanda. I’m the only one out of us that doesn’t have a date!”

“Well, I think that my friend Tom is going to be at our table at the dinner, and I’m pretty sure that he doesn’t have a date either.” Ben said. “So you can chat with him or something.”

“Tom?” You asked. “Tom Hanks? Tom Hardy? Tom who?”

“Oh, Tom Hiddleston.” He said. “I did War Horse with him.”

“Oh. Loki.” You said. He laughed.

“Yeah. Why didn’t I just say that first, you comic nerd.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“I don’t think that I’ll like talking to him though.” You said after a moment, as he pulled his suit jacket on. He raised an eyebrow.

“And why not?”

“He likes tennis and Shakespeare and drinks tea and is like the most typical British guy ever, no offense.”

“None taken?” He asked, sounding confused.

“But him and me will have nothing in common. He’ll probably be like “Aww, your American accent is so cute” and we’ll all have a nice little laugh. He’ll sit by me during the movie then he’ll go to his place, I’ll go to mine, and we’ll never talk to each other ever again.”

“You’ll never know.” Ben said. “I didn’t think me and Sophie would be a good pair, but look at us now.” He was finally ready. “You don’t have to go though.”

“I’m going to.” You said. “I didn’t read all three of the Hunger Games novels for nothing.” He laughed and offered you your jacket. You both soon were joined by Amanda, Martin, and Sophie. You stared out the tinted window of the limo you were in, ignoring the couples as they made small talk. You sighed softly and turned to playing Angry Birds on your phone. Soon, you were outside for the premier. It wasn’t the Los Angeles premier, which was glitzy and glamour and a lot more actors. But the London premier was a big deal as well, and all the English A-listers would be there. That’s why you jokingly asked why Ben got to go. That just ended up with him tickling you.

“Ready?” Ben asked everyone. You silently nodded and stowed your phone in your clutch. Soon, the limo to the door was opened and you were all escorted out, you being last in line. You felt so out of place. Everyone was taking your picture, but you knew it was really because you were standing so close to Ben and Sophie.

But you safely made it down the red carpet behind your friends, smiling when you knew you needed to and pretending to not be absolutely miserable. You were led into the large room where you would all be having dinner first before the movie. That’s when a man with the most adorable head of blonde, curly hair came up to Ben.

“About time you got here.” He laughed. His smile just seemed to melt your heart. That’s when you realized who this was. It was Tom Hiddleston. He just didn’t look like Loki.

“You know I love to make an entrance.” Ben laughed. “Tom, this is my date Sophie.”

“Pleasure.” Tom said, smiling at her.

“And you know Martin and Amanda, right.”

“Of course.” Tom said, turning his smile to them.

“And this is the girl I was telling you about.” Ben grabbed your hand and pulled you in front of him, so you were staring directly into the sun…well, it was just Tom’s bright eyes and gorgeous smile, but it could be considered the same thing. “Tom, this is (y/n). (Y/n), this is Tom.”

“Oh my. You look…stunning darling.” He said, taking your hand and gently kissing it. “I hope Ben hasn’t scared you off with too many stories about me.”

“All good.” You said, giggling a little. You swore his smile got bigger, more genuine.

You two spent the dinner chatting about everything you could think of, laughing at each other’s dumb jokes. You didn’t notice that Ben kept glancing over at you the entire time. And during the movie, Tom set right next to you, glancing over at you as you watched the movie with wonder in your eyes.

“I would love to see you again.” Tom said after the movie was over. Ben and Sophie had went to the after party. Amanda and Martin went home to their kids. You had kicked off your heels and were trying to hail a cab. You looked up at him.

“I’d like that too.” You said, smiling at him. You wrote your number on his hand then. “Give me a call sometime.” With that, a cab pulled up by the sidewalk and you climbed in. Tom shut your door for you then looked down at his hand. With the little hearts and smiley face around your number. Tom smiled.

“I’m going to marry that woman.” He joked to himself before turning and heading to his own limo. He wasn’t up for a party. Not with you on his mind.

****

“One of the best days of my life.” Tom said happily, setting his book aside. “And I’m going to come home. And we’ll be happy again.” He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He was hoping that you would come to him in his dreams. Then he could tell you he loved you over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of the first meeting with Tom? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and you talk; The Doctor figured out what is coming.

Present

You woke up crying. You had dreamt Tom was there with you, but you opened your eyes only to see Ben sitting in the chair by your bed. Chris and Sophie were both gone and it was just the two of you. You were about to close your eyes again when Ben spoke.

“(Y/n), we need to talk.” Ben said. You groaned and pressed the button on your bed to sit up. You looked over at him.

“What?” You asked. He sighed.

“(Y/n), you’re my best friend and I love you so much. More than you probably realize. But, I don’t approve of your choice.”

“My choice?” You asked, confused.

“To let Chris come into your home while Tom is away. To push me out.” Ben said. “Why? Why don’t you want to come back to London with me and Sophie?” You closed your eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears you knew were coming.

“You want to know why I don’t want to go back to London? Why I’m pushing you away?” you asked. He nodded, even though he realized then that you couldn’t see him. “It’s because every single time I look at you, I see Tom standing there instead.” You snapped at him, opening your eyes to stare at him. “And I know if I go back, everything there will make me think of him and I’ll go mad. So when you sit there and tell me you “don’t approve” of my choice, just think of how you would feel if Sophie was gone.”

Ben set there in silence, his mouth opened a little bit. He was surprised by your answer. He hadn’t seen it coming. He had been expecting something about you had fallen in love with someone else or anything. Anything but that.

“(Y/n)…”

“I don’t want apologizes.” You said. “Or your pity. I just want you to say that you understand what I’m going through and that you accept my decision.” Ben nodded and gently held your hand.

“(Y/n), I understand. And I accept that you want to stay in L.A. with Chris.” Ben said. You smiled softly. You didn’t know that Chris was standing outside your room and had heard everything. He felt so bad for you. You were in so much pain and he just wished he could take it away. He just wanted to hold you in his arms and protect you from the rest of the world.

“Excuse me sonny.” A woman said. Chris turned to see a woman standing there. She had long, brown hair and was wearing a set of scrubs. She looked like she had stared war right in the face and laughed at it. He wasn’t sure exactly how old she was, but he noticed a few wrinkles on her face. “You look like you could use some help.”

“I…” He looked in your room. You and Ben were talking. About what, he didn’t know. 

“You have feelings for this woman.” She stated, making Chris look back at her. “I can see it clearly. And the feeling you have is love.”

“Sorta.” Chris said. “But she’s married to someone else.” She laughed.

“I can help you out with that.” She said. “If you’re interested.”

“Thanks for the offer, but she won’t move on from him.” He said. “She’ll always wait for him.”

“Didn’t know it was Rory and Amy all over again.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Excuse me?” Chris asked. She looked back at him and smiled.

“If you need my help,” She presented him with a card that had her number on it. “Don’t hesitate to call. Trust me, I can be very beneficial. And make all your dreams come true.” With that, she started to walk away. Chris looked at the card but didn’t see a name.

“Wait!” Chris said. She stopped. “What’s your name?” She looked over her shoulder at him.

“Call me Rani.” With that, she walked away, leaving a confused Chris standing there with her number.

****

1947 

“Hungry?” Clara asked Tom as he ventured out of the library. She had been in the TARDIS kitchen whipping something up to eat. He rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit.

 

“Uh…yeah.” He said. “I can’t remember...never mind.” Clara looked confused but shook her head. “Smells like French toast.”

“Well, good. Because that’s exactly what it is.” She said, beaming proudly. “I can’t make pancakes right, but French toast is a specialty.” He gave her a sad smile. “Are you okay?” She asked, leading him to the kitchen.

“Yeah.” He said. “I’m just remembering all the times (y/n) made me pancakes.” She set a plate in front of him.

“Well, I’m sure these probably aren’t as good as her pancakes, but hopefully they’ll still be decent.” She smiled at him. He took a bite of the food and smiled.

“These are really good Clara. Thank you.” He said. She smiled and set down across from him.

“So, had you guys ever talked about having kids before?” She asked casually. Tom thought for a second.

“We had briefly talked about it.” Tom explained. “But we hadn’t thought of names or anything.” Clara nodded.

“I can’t wait to see little baby Hiddleston.” She giggled. “Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

“Well, a boy would be great. You know, to carry on my family name. But a little girl would be so precious and look like her mother. As long as it’s healthy and safe, I don’t care honestly. I just want to have a family with her.” He smiled, thinking about you. “I love her so much.”

“I’m so happy for the two of you.” Clara giggled. “I ship you two so much.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, sorry. Tumblr.” She laughed. He nodded and went back to eating. Tom was lost in thought when the Doctor burst in. Clara and Tom both jumped, not ready for his sudden appearance.

“Oh good! There you are!” The Doctor said, quickly running up to them. “How well can you two hold your own in a staring contest?” Clara and Tom just looked at each other, extremely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I bet you all know which monster is coming :) *evil lol* What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to L.A.; Tom learns about angels.

Present

“Well, my dear, you’re free to go.” Doctor Jackson said after examining you. “But if you start to feel ill, you should go to your own doctor. And I highly recommend going for a checkup on the baby within the next month.”

“I’ll make sure of that.” Ben said. “Thank you, doctor.” She smiled and left. You looked at Ben. Right before Doctor Jackson had come in, he had been telling you that he got a movie role in L.A. Now him and Sophie would be staying in California for a while.

“Ben, did you do this to spy on me?” You asked him. Sophie came in with a bag of fresh clothes for you to change into. She looked at her husband, giving him the warning to choose his words wisely.

“No.” Ben said. “I really did a job offer. To do a few voice over things for some cartoon or something.”

“You really suck at lying Mr. Cumberbatch.” You said, getting out of bed and taking the bag from Sophie. “Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.” She said, smiling. You went into the bathroom to change into the new clothes. Sophie looked over at Ben. They hadn’t really been on speaking terms since she accused Ben of being jealous. They were both stubborn mules and neither was willing to apologize to the other. Sometimes, you wondered how they managed to stay married for as long as they had. But you knew they loved each other more than anything.

“Okay. Ready.” You said, coming out in jeans and a Breaking Bad shirt. “Why this show?”

“We’re in New Mexico. I saw an opportunity.” Sophie laughed.

“But we’re also in Roswell.” You laughed.

“They were selling High School Musical shirts. Would you have rather had that?” She asked. You just laughed and hugged her.

“Ready?” Chris asked, taking your arm. You smiled at him.

“With us staying in L.A., you don’t have to stay with her.” Ben said. Scarlett and the others came up to you then, before Chris or you could talk. You hadn’t seen much of them while you were in the hospital, but now you could see that they were all holding little bags and such.

“We heard you’re having a girl.” Scarlett said. “So once we get back to L.A., we’re giving you a baby shower.”

“Hey Scar, you do realize that baby showers are usually for women right?” Chris asked. “And normally when the mother is farther along.”

“Shut up Capsicle. I wanna go to a baby shower.” Jeremy said, smiling proudly. You couldn’t help but giggle.

“Are Thor and Loki still here to give us a ride back to L.A.?” You asked. Everyone looked around for the Norse gods, but couldn’t find them.

“Great.” Mark said. “Guess we’ll all be flying back.”

“Or I could transport us.” You said. They all looked at you. “I remember doing that in the desert. I got us all to the parking lot of the hospital.”

“Yeah, and your brain almost turned to liquid.” Ben said. “We’re not doing that.” You sighed slightly. You were starting to get a little annoyed with Ben always taking control of your life. Chris smiled at you.

“A flight shouldn’t be too bad.” He said. You looked up at him. Something about his little smile reminded you of Tom. It hurt your heart because part of you wanted to snuggle into his chest and hold onto him, while the other part wanted to just start crying and beg Tom to come home. Instead, you just nodded. Ben was watching the two of you while everyone else chatted. He could see the way Chris looked at you, like you were the only woman in the world. The way Tom did.

“Well, if we’re going to fly, we better head to the airport.” Chris H. said. “Which, just for your information, is all the way in Albuquerque.”

“Forget that.” You said. “Everyone grab onto each other.” Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before grabbing hands. You knew that the last time, they hadn’t been touching, but you just didn’t want to leave anyone behind. Sophie grabbed Ben’s hand, but he tried to pull away.

“You’re not doing this (y/n). It’s stupid and dangerous.” He said. You looked at him and rolled your eyes.

“Just watch me.” You challenged. You touched Chris’s arm then and focused. Soon, everyone was surrounded in a cocoon of yellow light. Everyone gasped at the warm feeling that surrounded them. It was comforting and felt safe. You closed your eyes and focused on the condo in L.A. 

When you opened your eyes again, you were looking up at a worried Chris, who was holding you in his arms. Chris smiled at you.

“You’re awake.” He said. You nodded and coughed a bit. “Thirsty?” You nodded again, your throat hurting. Robert went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

“That was stupid.” Ben said. “You could’ve hurt yourself.”

“Ben. Stop.” Sophie said. Ben looked over at her but said nothing more. “Thank you (y/n). After you get your drink, we’ll get you to bed and the rest of us will leave for a bit so you can rest.” You nodded and took the bottle from Robert, giving him a smile as thanks before you drank half of it. You started to get up to go to your bedroom but your legs weren’t about to work with you and you tumbled to the ground. Ben quickly ran to you, but Chris got to you first. He scooped you up.

“I got her.” Chris said. “I’ll meet up with you guys in a little bit. Let me just make sure she’s comfortable.” Sophie put a hand on her husband’s arm to calm him down and keep him from attacking Chris. She knew he was jealous over you giving your attention to Chris, but, if she wasn’t mistaken, she thought his jealousy might be a little more rooted than that.

Chris carried you to your bed and gently laid you down. You were so tired. You just felt that you could sleep for days on end and be happy. He gently brushed your hair back. It was something his mom used to do to him when he was younger and couldn’t sleep. It was a comfort and you found yourself enjoying it.

“My number is in your phone.” Chris said. He laid your phone on the nightstand. “And it’s right by your bed. I won’t be far in case you need something.”

“Thanks.” You said, smiling. He brushed your hair until your eyes closed and you drifted off to sleep. He smiled and quietly left your room. Robert was the only one left in the living room. Ben had stormed off with Sophie in tow, and the others left a little bit after. Robert looked at Chris.

“Hey Chris?” Robert said as Chris headed for the door.

“Yeah?” Chris asked. Robert started to follow him.

“I think you and me need to have a talk.”

****

1947

“What is that thing?” Tom asked as the TARDIS brought up the hologram the Doctor was looking for. To Tom, it was just a statue of an angel. But to the Doctor and Clara, it was something way more sinister.

“This is a Weeping Angel.” The Doctor explained. “It’s one of the evilest creatures I’ve ever faced.”

“I believe you’ve said that about the Daleks too.” Clara pointed out. The Doctor looked at her. “Sorry. I’ll just shut up now.”

“Best advice you’ve ever given yourself.” The Doctor said. “Anyway, the Weeping Angels are vile creatures. No one knows where they came from. They just…appeared.”

“How did they just appear? They had to come from somewhere!” Tom said. The Doctor shrugged.

“They could’ve been created by someone with a lot more knowledge of time than me for all I know. But they are monsters that can only attack you if you’re not looking at them.” The Doctor explained. Tom blinked then and the hologram was posed in attack position right in front of his face. Tom gasped and jumped back. “See. And that’s just a hologram.”

“What do they do when they attack you?” Tom asked as the hologram was turned off.

“If they look at you, they take you out of your timeline and transplant you someplace else. Then they feed off your time energy and get stronger.” The Doctor explained. “But they’re vile little monsters and I absolutely detest them.”

 

“What’s the worse they could do to me?” Tom asked. “I’m already stuck in 1947.”

“If they pull you from your timeline, there’s no going back.” The Doctor explained. “I can’t get to you then. There would be no going back to (y/n) or your baby. You might end up in the future where everyone you knew in your life is dead, or you might go to the past where none of them have been born. There’s no telling where you could end up.”

“Oh. And that’s bad.” Tom said. The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes. Clara looked at the two of them.

“So Doctor, you think a bunch of angels are going to invade Roswell?” Clara asked. The Doctor looked at the computer.

“I don’t think.” He said. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D So, how was that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Chris talk; Rani has a plan.

Present

“What is it?” Chris asked as him and Robert went for a walk in a private little park that the media never went to. The others had went to do some shopping, talk to their significant others, etc. Robert had sent a text to Susan, telling her that there was a bit of an issue that he had to work on.

“You realize that (y/n) is married to Tom, right?” Robert asked. Chris looked at him.

“Yeah, I was at the wedding.” Chris said.

“Then explain to me why you’re flirting with her.” Robert said. Chris opened his mouth to speak. “And before you say you’re not, I’m not the only one who’s noticed. Ben has defiantly noticed and he’s not happy about it. So choose your words carefully.” Chris sighed.

“I do like her.” Chris said. “But I’m just trying to be a friend. Because god knows I saw how Tom was when she died and I don’t want to see her like that.”

 

“Uh huh.” Robert said. “Look Chris, I know you’re finally growing up and wanting to settle down, but it’s only been a couple days. If you’re going to flirt with her, at least wait a few months. Because Tom could come back at any moment.”

“I know. But I’m still going to take care of her. Because she’s my friend and she needs me right now. She needs all of us.” Robert sighed.

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Robert said. Chris laughed.

“Robert, is there anything you wouldn’t do?”

“Well, I’m not answering that if it answers your question.” Robert said. “Anyway, I need to go home and see my beautiful wife. Behave Chris. Okay?”

“Sir yes sir.” Chris laughed. Robert smiled and walked away. Chris waited a minute before he reached into his pocket and found the phone number. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to give her a call.” He dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“Uh…hi. Rani?”

“Yes?”

“It’s the guy from the hospital. My name is Chris.” He said. He couldn’t see it, but she was currently smiling.

“Oh, hello Chris.” She said. “What can I help you with this fine day?”

“Remember how you said that you could help me out?” Chris asked.

“Of course. That’s why I gave you the number.”

“Well, I want your help.” Chris said. He heard her laugh a bit.

“When do we start?”

****

“How’s this place?” Sophie said, showing Ben a picture of an apartment.

“That’s nice.” Ben said, pushing his mashed potatoes around his plate. Sophie sighed and set her phone down.

“You’re not paying any attention to this, are you?” She asked. Ben looked up at her.

“I’m sorry. My mind is just elsewhere.” She put a hand on his.

“Honey, you can talk to me. You know that, right?” She asked sincerely. He smiled at her and nodded, picking up her hand and gently placing his lips on it.

“I love you so much.” Ben said. “And I’m sorry I’ve been acting like a complete dick.” She laughed a bit.

“Not a complete one.” She said, smiling at him. He chuckled a bit.

“If you want to go back to London, we can. I just…”

“No.” Sophie said. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“No?”

“You’re not the only one who is worried about (y/n).” She said. “You’re just the only one who wants to punch a soda machine.” He chuckled again. “But I think that it would be a good idea to stick around L.A. for a while. I mean, it’s not that I don’t trust Chris, but I really think that if we leave them alone together for too long, she won’t miss Tom anymore.” She took a bite of her food. “Plus, I have a bet with Scarlett that the baby will have a mass of curly hair.” Ben laughed then, almost spitting out the food in his mouth.

“Wow.” He said, smiling at his wife. She smiled back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Ben.” He felt his heart do the same little flutter that it did when he first met her.

“I like the second one.” He said, nodding towards her phone. She smiled.

“We’ll check it out.”

****

Time Unknown

“Hello babies.” Rani said, walking into a room of little stone cherubs. They all flocked to her when she blinked, smiling with sharp teeth. “Did you miss mama?” She heard their little giggles. “I’ve got a job for you sweeties.”

She walked past the cherubs and to a computer. She knew exactly what she was looking for as she typed things into the computer. She smiled when the information came up. The cherubs turned into angels and were standing around her, waiting for her orders.

“I want you to go to Roswell, New Mexico in the year 1947.” Rani told them. “And stop Tom Hiddleston from making it back to the future. Understand?” She closed her eyes and they all vanished, ready to complete their task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil lol*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small babyshower with friends; Tom tells Clara a story about Ben.

Present

You woke up a few hours later, feeling better than you had earlier. The condo was silent. You walked around and saw that everyone was still gone. You smiled, somewhat glad to finally have a few minutes to yourself, to gather your thoughts. You went back to the bedroom and turned on some music before climbing into the shower. You had Tom’s soundtrack for a movie he had done while you were gone called “I Saw the Light”, playing. You couldn’t help but smile as you heard him belt out old Hank Williams songs.

After you were done, you made your way to the dresser you shared with Tom and pulled out an Avengers shirt of his. It fit you like a dress. You pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and snuggled into the shirt, Tom’s smell strong on it. You smiled happily, thinking of your husband. That’s when the buzzer for the door went off, signaling someone was waiting downstairs for you. You went to the panel and pressed the call button.

“Yes?”

“Hey it’s Chris. We’re all back.” Chris said. You smiled.

“Come on up.” You pressed the button to let them in. You unlocked the door and soon, they all came streaming in. They all had bags and boxes.

“What’s all this?” You asked.

“Presents for my niece.” Ben said with a smile. Sophie elbowed him in the ribs. “I mean our niece.”

“Ben told you guys I’m having a girl?” You asked.

“Actually, Thor did.” Jeremy explained. “Before him and Loki left, he told us that you were blessed with a princess.”

“I’m so glad to know that he can keep secrets.” You laughed. Everyone settled on the furniture in the living room. “Shouldn’t we wait for Tom to come back before we have a baby shower?”

“Nope.” Robert said. “Now open mine!” You settled into a chair and smiled as lots of presents were placed around you. Robert handed you a bright pink bag. “Susan told me not to, but I did it anyway.”

“I’m almost scared.” You laughed. You opened it and pulled out a little Iron Man onesie and with a red tutu attached to it. “This is adorable! Thank you Robert!”

“She will have class.” He laughed. You smiled and laid the onesie on the arm of the chair.

You made your way through all the things. Tons of clothes, bottles, toys, and other things for your little girl. You smiled at everything and everyone. 

“Thank you all so much.” You said. “You don’t know how much this means to me.” You started to cry then. Ben quickly got up and hugged you. You cried into his shoulder.

“Shhh.” He whispered. “It’s all okay. I promise.” Your stomach growled then. “You haven’t eaten, have you?”

“No.” You answered. Mark quickly had his phone out.

“Don’t worry. I know a place that will fix that.” He said, getting up and ordering you some food.

“I’ll have to go grocery shopping.” You said. “Everything me and Tom bought was pretty much for the party.”

“It can wait until tomorrow.” Sophie said. “You and me could go together.”

“Are you guys staying here tonight?” You asked.

“Actually, we got ourselves a hotel room while we wait for our flat to open up.” Ben explained. “We think we’re going to stay for a while. At least until the little one is born.” You smiled and nodded.

“Well, I was texting Chris when I woke up,” You began. “And he’s going to move into the guest room for a while. Just until I can figure things out or when my husband comes back. Whichever happens first.” Ben bit his cheek to keep from saying anything that would make you mad. Instead, he just nodded and went back over to Sophie.

Soon, your food arrived and everyone left to let you eat in peace. Chris went to his place to get a change of clothes for the night. Tomorrow, while you and Sophie were out shopping, he would go get more stuff to last while he stayed with you. By the time he returned, you had ate all your food. You were just sitting in the chair, staring at the wall. He opened the door and looked at you.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You jumped, not realizing he was there.

“Yeah. I…I just feel lonely.” You said. “I’m dreading going to bed now, realizing that he’s not in another country filming and I can send him a text and he’ll respond.” Chris frowned and wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m here for you.” He said. You smiled.

“Thanks Chris.” You got up. “I’m going to try to go to bed.”

“Okay. You know where I’ll be. So just knock if you need anything.” You smiled and went to your room. You laid down and tried to sleep.

But after about an hour or so of trying, you got fed up. You were so tired, but you couldn’t sleep without Tom’s warm body pressed up against yours and his arms holding you close. You groaned and got out of bed. You walked down the hall to the guest room. You stood outside the door, not sure if you should knock. He was probably asleep and you didn’t want to bother him with your trivial problem. You were about to walk away when the door opened.

“Oh, (y/n).” Chris said. “I was just going to get some water. Did you need something?”

“Well, it’s stupid, but I can’t sleep.” You said. “It’s not the same without Tom asleep by me.” You turned away. “I told you it was stupid.”

“Wait.” Chris said. “Let me try to help.” He took your hand and led you back to your bedroom. “Get all nice and comfy under the covers, okay?”

“Okay.” You said, crawling under your blanket and snuggling in. Chris set on the bed by you. He slowly started to brush your hair, like he had done earlier. You yawned. “Thanks Chris.” You said sleepily before you closed your eyes and buried your head in your pillow. He smiled and kept brushing your hair until he fell asleep beside you.

****

1947

“So, Tom,” Clara began as her, The Doctor, and Tom all sat down for a nice dinner together. “I’ve seen how protective Ben is of (y/n). How did he react to you two dating?” Tom laughed.

“Well, honestly, we kept our relationship a secret for a whole year.” Tom said. “I don’t know how we did it, but somehow, we did. And Ben didn’t find out about it until the night I proposed to her.”

“Impressive.” Clara said, taking a bite of her salad.

“I bet he was a little pissed off, wasn’t he?” The Doctor asked. Tom laughed again.

“A little is a bit of an understatement.” Tom said. “I’ll never forget the night after I proposed to her…”

****

The Night After Tom Proposed

“Hey Tom, it’s Ben. Can you come over? We need to discuss something.”

That was the voicemail left on Tom’s phone. He had been to Luke’s, trying to figure out the best way to announce to the public that he was off the radar. He had decided to not do like Ben had and put an announcement in the paper, even though it was romantic. Mainly because he didn’t want to hear Ben go on and on for the rest of their lives talking about how Tom just liked to copy him.

“This can’t be good.” Tom said to himself. You were at some kind of meeting about your book. It was selling great and everyone wanted to know when your next one would be coming out. So Tom was by himself in his Jaguar when he made his way to Ben’s place. He knocked on the door and Ben let him in. “Hey Ben. What’s up?”

“We need to talk Thomas.” Ben said. Tom gulped a little bit. Ben only ever called him Thomas when he was mad at him. He called him by his full name when he was really mad at Tom.

“About what?”

“Well, you see, (y/n) is like a sister to me.” Ben said, going over to the little bar in the corner and fixing himself a drink. “And you asked her to marry you last night.”

“Well…yeah.” Tom said. “I love her.”

“Shouldn’t you have asked my permission or something first?” Ben asked. “I mean, when the hell did you two even start dating?”

“Well, remember Catching Fire?” Tom asked. “About a week after that.”

“I don’t believe this.” Ben said. “My best friend and my pretty much little sister.”

“Well, we are both adults.” Tom said. “And Ben, I know you won’t believe me no matter how many times I say this tonight, but I do love her. I want to be with her forever. She means so much to me.” Ben sat in his chair and stared at Tom until he awkwardly perched himself on the couch.

“You know that she doesn’t really have contact with her parents, right?” Ben asked. Tom nodded. “So you didn’t ask either of them for her hand and you didn’t ask me. You just woke up and thought “man, I think it’d be a good idea to propose to (y/n)”?”

“Ben, you’re making it sound like I’m the badguy.”

“Well, you do play the Trickster.”

“Just in the movies.” Tom said. “You’ve seen me try to pull pranks. The best I could think of for that MTV sketch was to pay for Josh’s lunch.” Ben took a sip of his drink and sat in silence for a moment.

“Thomas, I just want you to know that if you do anything to hurt her, to make her cry, or anything, I will kill you.” Ben said. “I know Martin will probably feel the same way. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.” Tom said. Ben was using his serious Sherlock voice and it made Tom a little uneasy. But he wasn’t about to back down. He wanted to prove to Ben that he was good enough for you.

“I’m so glad we had this talk.” Ben said. Tom stood up. “Where are you going?”

“Well, I wanted to have dinner waiting for (y/n).” He explained. “We’ve both had a long day and I think she’d appreciate not having to cook tonight.” Ben nodded. Tom turned to leave.

“And Tom?” Ben asked. Tom smiled a bit, glad that Ben wasn’t calling him Thomas. “Congratulations on your engagement.” Tom laughed a bit.

“Thanks man.” He said. “You too.” With that, he left.

****

1947

“Wow.” Clara said. “Ben sounds like someone you don’t want to make mad.”

“I wouldn’t really know yet.” Tom said. “There only been a couple times where he’s called me Thomas William Hiddleston. Once he was joking. The other time was because of those ice bucket challenges.” Clara laughed.

“I feel sorry for your little one.” Clara said. “Especially if you have a girl. Uncle Ben will probably scare away all her suitors.”

“Him and me will be sitting on the front porch of my house with guns in our lap and when the boy comes up, we’ll just casually start loading them.” Tom explained. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“You two better get some rest.” The Doctor said, standing up. “We don’t know exactly when they’re going to show up and how long it will last.” Tom and Clara looked at each other before nodding. “We need to be ready.”

 

“Got ya.” Clara said. She stood up and put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Tom did the same. “Well, goodnight then.” She said to the two before leaving. Tom smiled at the Doctor.

“Goodnight Doctor.” Tom said. The Doctor nodded and Tom left, leaving the Doctor alone in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you disappointed in Chris yet? And how about that story about Ben and Tom? :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to have feelings for Chris; Clara, the Doctor, and Tom are in danger.

Present

It soon became a common thing that Chris would brush your hair until you fell asleep. Usually, he woke up early enough to sneak away to his own bed, so you didn’t know he had fallen asleep by you. But one morning, he was caught up in a great dream and failed to wake up. That’s how you woke up with your head on his bare chest, his arms around you.

“Chris?” You asked sleepily. Your bump was starting to show and his arm was wrapped in a way that it looked like he was trying to protect it. He mumbled something in his sleep and pulled you closer. You yawned and let yourself be pulled into his grip. It was strangely comforting.

When Chris woke up and saw you asleep in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile. Tom had been gone for five months . During this time, Chris had grown close to you. Close enough to where you didn’t seem to care that he was asleep in your bed. Part of him was worried that Tom would come back at any minute and find the two of you all cuddly. But the part of him that was controlling all his movements at the time was just glad that you were in his arms.

You didn’t bring it up once you were both awake and coherent. You actually really enjoyed it. It wasn’t Tom, that’s for sure, but it felt nice to have contact with someone again. And with all the extra hormones in your body, you couldn’t help but cuddle up to him like a cat.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Chris asked. He was reading the paper while you ate some oatmeal.

“I have six years of movies to catch up on and a Netflix membership that’s just dying to be used.” You laughed. He smiled and went back to his paper. You cleared your morning dishes and went back to the bedroom.

Sophie had found herself a job here in L.A. and was currently directing a film that would premier at Sundance. Ben had done some voice work for a cartoon movie and was just relaxing, enjoying some down time for the first time in years. The Avengers cast were preparing for their next movie, their last one being a major hit. So Chris would be home all day today and might have people over.

And sure enough, Robert was over. Him, Chris, Jeremy, and Mark were over playing cards. Chris Hemsworth was filming a new movie and couldn’t make it over. So when the buzzer went off, Chris was a bit confused. He stood up and went to the door.

“Yeah?” He said, pressing the call button.

“Hey Chris, it's Ben.” Ben said. “I brought some visitors for (y/n). Is she awake?”

“Yeah. She’s just watching Netflix. Come on up.” Chris unlocked the door for Ben to come in. He made his way back to the bedroom and heard crying. He quickly threw open the door and saw you sitting on the bed while “The Scientist” by Willie Nelson played. Robert walked up to the door.

“You let her watch the Judge?” He asked. Chris held up his hands in defense.

“One thing I’ve learned living with her is I do not mess with her and her Netflix.” Chris said. Ben appeared in the doorway then.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, walking in and sitting on the bed by you.

“She watched the Judge.” Chris explained.

“Ah.” Ben said, rubbing your back. “Anything that I can do to make you smile?” You nodded. “What is it sweetie?”

“Say penguin.” You said quietly. Robert and Chris both bit their lips to keep from laughing.

“Pengwing.” Ben said. “God damnit! Why can’t I grow out of it? Pengwing!” You smiled and hugged him, laughing a bit.

“Thanks.” You said. “So, what brings you here today?”

“Surprise!” A voice said. You turned to see Amanda and Martin standing there. You smiled and jumped up, hugging Amanda then Martin.

“It’s so good to see you guys!” You said happily. “What are you doing here?”

“We were in the neighborhood.” Martin said. You smiled at him.

“I’m glad you guys are here.” You said. Amanda looked into your eyes then grabbed your hand.

“Well, you and me are going for lunch. You know, to catch up.” She laughed.

“Let me just get dressed.” You said, brushing up against Chris as you grabbed the Avengers shirt you held dear and a pair of stretchy pants. You noticed Martin, Robert, and Chris standing there, still watching you. “Uh, go.” You said.

“Right.” Martin said.

“Sorry.” Chris said.

“Can I stay?” Robert asked. Chris grabbed his ear and pulled him away. “Ow! Evans stop it! I’m Tony Stark damn it!” You laughed and shut the door, quickly changing and grabbing your purse before leaving and finding Amanda.

“Ready?” You asked. She laid her cards on the table where she had been playing, making Mark, Jeremy, and Martin groan.

“Read ‘em and weep boys.” She laughed, getting up. “Let’s go.” She took your arm and the two of you left.

****

“So…” Amanda said as the waiter set your plates in front of you then left. “What’s up with you and Captain America?” You sighed and played with your food.

“I don’t know.” You said. “I love Tom to death but…I don’t know how to describe it.”

“That you want to ride him like a race horse?” Amanda asked. You laughed awkwardly.

“That’s one way of putting it.” You laughed. Amanda smiled.

“It’s because you’re pregnant dear.” Amanda explained. “When I was pregnant with Joe, I wanted Martin all the time. I mean, it was the same with Grace too, but I learned how to control it then.” She laughed.

“I just...” You sighed. “Chris has been sleeping in my bed with me.” Her eyes widened a bit.

“And I’m taking it that Ben doesn’t know.” She said. You nodded. “So, you’re married to Loki, you have a super solider sleeping in your bed, and Doctor Strange is in love with you.” She said. You nodded then froze.

“What did you say?” You asked. Amanda’s eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

“Well, I don’t mean in love with you…”

“That’s why he’s been acting like a stuck up tool, isn’t it?” You asked. She smiled softly.

“You didn’t hear it from me.” Amanda said. You groaned and held your head in your hands. Part of you always knew. It explained a lot. The way he acted when he found out about you and Tom, the way he acted when he found out Chris was moving in to help you out. So many signs and you had missed them all. Amanda saw your distress. “Hey. Why don’t you tell me a cute story about Tom and you?”

“Well, there was our first Halloween together…”

****

The First Halloween After You And Tom Started Dating

Ben had invited you to a party at his and Sophie’s place. But you had other plans that night and had to politely decline.

“What are your plans?” Ben asked. You and Tom hadn’t been together long, but Ben didn’t even know that much.

“I’m going out of town.” You said, handing him a bagel. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Out of town like…”

“Just out of town Ben.” You said. “You and Sophie have fun, okay?” Ben looked at you suspiciously. “Don’t give me that look Ben. I’m fine. I swear.”

“Okay.” He said, eating his bagel and heading back to film. You couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

That weekend you were spending time with Tom at his home. You guys decided that Halloween night, you would pass out some candy, then spend the rest of it curled up by each other, watching scary movies or doing whatever else came to mind. You had even bought a costume to wear that would be perfect for the night. Well, maybe not perfect, but it wouldn’t scare the little ones. You remembered going trick-or-treating and being terrified of the adults in the serial killer costumes.

“Bye guys!” You said at the end of the day, grabbing your purse and waving. Martin smiled and waved back, as did Mark. But Ben pretended to be busy. You sighed and waved goodbye to Rupert, who was talking with Jonathan Aris and Vinette Robinson.

“Hey (y/n).” Rupert said. “Are you going to Ben’s Halloween party? The kids made you some stuff and I forgot to bring it today.”

“Aww sorry.” You said. “I’m going to be out of town for Halloween. But I’ll get them the next filming.” He smiled a knowing smile but nodded.

“Well, see ya then.” He said. Vinette and Jonathan both smiled and waved at you. They were both very pleasant people in real life, unlike their characters. You went home and changed into your costume. A black cat suit with the batman symbol on it. You giggled a bit as you put it on. You had considered going as a Marvel character, but you knew everyone would be going as Marvel characters. Even DC needed some love sometimes.

You made your way over to Tom’s flat in your Batwoman costume, carrying your overnight bag. You hadn’t told Tom what you were going as, but he hadn’t told you his either. So when he opened the door, you were a little surprised.

He was wearing a fake mustache that curled on his cheeks, a black top hat, and a black suit. Once he got over your tight fitting suit, he rubbed his mustache between his pointer and middle finger.

“Oh ho! I am the bad guy!” He said, doing that cute voice he had done on MTV Afterhours. “Doing bad guy things! Eheheh!” You giggled and kissed his cheek before walking in. “Curse! Foiled again!” He smiled at you and shut the front door. “Hello darling.”

“Hello Tom.” You giggled. “Or should I say Snidley?”

 

“I prefer the insanely smart and incredibly good looking Tom Hiddleston, but you, my dear, may call me Tom.” He laughed. You couldn’t help but smile. He had a way of doing that.

Soon, the children started to stop by and the two of you dropped candy into their bags with smiles on your faces. The Graves’ kids stopped by. You could see Rupert and Susie waiting for them. You hoped none of them recognized you behind your mask. You were supposed to be out of town. Tom noticed you trying to disguise your voice while talking to them, telling them that Batman was out and about, so you were taking over for him. They all seemed wide eyed and happy about talking to the Batwoman and left happy.

“Friends of yours?” Tom laughed. You smiled and shut the door.

“Those are Rupert’s kids.” You explained. “Uh Rupert Graves. He plays Lestrade on Sherlock.”

“Ah. Man, he has a lot of kids.” Tom laughed. You nodded.

“I think Zoe is the last one, but I’m not entirely sure. Looking at that man’s filmography, I wouldn’t be surprised if there will be another little one running around.” Tom smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist. He kissed your neck.

“But I’m guessing everyone thinks you’re out of town.” Tom said. You nodded. “Well, I guess we could come out about our relationship. I just don’t want the press attacking you and I don’t want a wild Cumberbatch to kill me.” You laughed. You and several other people had a joke that Ben’s last name sounded like some badly made Pokemon.

“Well, we can wait.” You said. “He’s too oblivious anyway. And too busy with Sophie.” Tom smiled and placed gentle kisses on your neck. He turned off the front porch light to signal that you weren’t passing out candy anymore.

“I…I have something to tell you.” Tom said. You looked at him, a bit worried. “(Y/n), I love you.” You couldn’t help but smile. You guys had been dating all this time and neither one of you had made the first move to say those three words yet.

“Oh Tom.” You said, hugging him. “I love you too.”

****

Present

“Oh my god.” Amanda said. “That was so sweet!!”

“Well, come to find out, Rupert saw me.” You explained. “But he figured that if I was telling Ben I was out of town, it was for good reason. And when we came out about our relationship, he went around for like a month saying “I knew it!”. It was kinda entertaining.”

“Rupert is a little shit, isn’t he?” She laughed. You noticed a familiar blue screen on her phone as she was scrolling through it. “Oh damn.” She said.

“Amanda, are you on Tumblr again?” You asked. She looked up at you, embarrassed she got caught but not guilty. “What are you looking at?”

“The Captain.” She said. “Oh god, no wonder you’re having trouble.”

“Amanda, that’s not helping.” You said. She quickly turned off her phone and put it away.

“Right. Sorry.” She laughed. “Well, Tom will be home soon. I promise.” You smiled sadly then suddenly gasped. “(Y/n)? What’s wrong?”

“She kicked.” You said. Your eyes lit up. “She finally kicked!”

“Oh my god that’s wonderful!” She jumped up and hugged you. “Can I feel?” You put her hand on her stomach and soon, she felt the kicks. “Hi there. I’m your Aunt Amanda. Ignore your Uncle Martin. He’s grouchy. Just cry every time he holds you, okay?”

“Don’t tell her that Amanda!” You said. Amanda laughed. You smiled at your stomach. “I’m going to love you so much. And so is your daddy.” Amanda teared up a bit and hugged you.

“Come on. Let’s go home and tell everyone the news.” You nodded and left with Amanda, anxious to see Ben’s reaction.

****

1947

“Is there any way to actually beat them?” Tom asked. The Doctor, Clara, and Tom were all in the control room, watching as the clock hit midnight.

“We’ll figure something out.” Clara said when the Doctor didn’t answer. 

“These, angels, or whatever, they are here for us, right?” Tom asked.

“Shh.” The Doctor said. “I need to focus. Listen for them and all that.” Tom looked at Clara, who shrugged. That’s when they heard what sounded like children giggling outside the TARDIS.

“Doctor?” Clara asked. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook. The Doctor ran towards the door.

“Get out and run!” He said.

“Why?!” Tom asked, pushing Clara ahead of him and running.

“The angels have the phone box!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil lol*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris does something unexpected; The Doctor is either a genius or psycho

Present

Everyone was so ecstatic when they found out that the little Hiddleston had finally started kicking. You knew that Ben had been especially worried. He wasn’t sure if the magic flowing through your veins could’ve hurt her. Even though the doctors all kept saying she was a healthy baby and perfectly fine.

“Where are you staying?” You asked Amanda and Martin as they started to leave with everyone else.

“Over with Ben and Sophie.” Martin explained. “We’re only going to be in town for a couple days.”

“Oh. Well, we should do something while you guys are still here.” You said, smiling. They both hugged you and agreed before leaving with Ben. Soon, Robert, Mark, and Jeremy were gone as well, just leaving you and Chris.

“How are you feeling?” Chris asked as you set down on the couch.

“Tired.” You laughed. “She takes a lot out of me.” He set down next to you and put his hand on your belly, feeling her kick.

“Hey there little lady,” He began. “You should leave your mommy alone.” You giggled a bit and put your hand on top of his.

“I can’t wait until Tom comes home.” You said. The smile faltered from his face.

“About that.” Chris said. “What are you going to do if he doesn’t make it home for the birth?” You didn’t know about his talk with Rani, and he was fairly certain that Tom wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. You thought for a second.

“Well, to be honest, I haven’t thought of that.” You said. “You’ve been with me for all the classes though. Would you be my birthing coach?” He smiled and laughed a bit.

“Of course sweetheart.” He said. You smiled at him.

The next thing you knew, his lips were on your and he was gently kissing you. And the hormones in your body took over then and kissed him back, your hands grabbing onto his muscular arms and holding him in place while the two of you made out. You were begging for him silently, wanting him because he was there and he was such a good kisser. But you suddenly pulled back.

“Chris, wait.” You said, looking at him. His eyes pierced your soul and his lips were swollen from kissing you. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Chris asked.

“I’m married. To Tom. I’m carrying his child.” You said, slowly pulling away from Chris. “I can’t do this to him. I love him.”

“Well, I love you.” Chris said. You looked at him. You saw it. The love, the passion, the longing. You had seen it in Ben’s eyes before, but you assumed it was just for Sophie, and now a days, you hoped it was. But this was Chris. This wasn’t Ben. This was the close friend who made you miss your home. This was the man who made you want to stay in America and completely leave England behind. The man who took care of you when everyone else sorta tiptoed around. You took his hand.

“Chris, I love you too. But not in the same way.” You could see tears welling up in his eyes. “No, please don’t do this.” You said, cupping his cheek. “Please don’t cry Chris.”

“I’m not crying.” He said, looking away, hiding his hurting blue eyes from you. “I just have allergies.”

“Chris…”

“I…I’ll go sleep in the guest room tonight.” He said, standing up. You whimpered.

“Please don’t.” You said. He looked at you. “Don’t go.” Chris knew what you were meaning then. You didn’t want him to leave you like Tom had. Not that Tom had chosen to leave you, but you just didn’t want to be alone. He was quickly back by you, his arms wrapped around you.

“I won’t.” He whispered into your hair. You silently started crying then. He didn’t ask you what was wrong, because he already knew. And he felt horrible about it.

“C-Chris?” You whispered, your voice full of sadness.

“What is it sweetie?”

“Is Tom coming back?” He was torn. He wanted to tell you yes and give you hope. But he always wanted to tell you no so that you would stay in his arms. You felt him sigh.

“I don’t know.” He said. “There’s always a chance he could come back, but I don’t know if he’d even be the same.” You nodded and clung to him. “I’m sorry about the kiss.”

“Don’t be.” You whispered. “I…I liked it…”

“You did?”

“Yes. I just can’t do that to Tom.” You whispered. “He waited years for me. He didn’t think I was coming back and he still waited.” He rubbed your back and held you close. You felt yourself dozing off in Chris’s arms.

“I love you so much.” Chris whispered to your sleeping form.

****

“Why did we leave the bloody TARDIS?!” Clara screamed at the Doctor.

“To lead the angels to the weapons room!” The Doctor called back. “You okay back there Thomas?!”

“Fantastic!” He yelled back sarcastically. The angels were close. They would be grabbing for them soon. Luckily, they were in the base still.

“Why the hell are we leading them to the weapons?!” Clara called.

“Because they want Thomas! So we’re going to use him as bait!” The Doctor said. “Now Clara, you and Thomas run that way. I’ll be there soon!”

“WHAT?!” Clara and Tom both screamed. But the Doctor was already gone. They didn’t see the angels, so they went running, trying to find someplace safe. But there was nothing. They were in a large room with mirrors on the walls. The uniform fitting room.

“Great!” Clara said. That’s when the lights started flickering. Tom noticed a ladder with the emergency light panel. “Tom, I’ll distract them! Get up there and turn the lights on!”

“But…”

“Go Tom!” Tom nodded and quickly climbed up to the light panel. He started messing around with it, trying to get it to work. Clara screamed then. “Oh fuck this.” Tom said. He quickly grabbed a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. “Geronimo!” He called out, jumping from the platform. He swooped down and grabbed Clara. The lights stopped flickering then. That’s because the angel had caught itself in the mirror and was unable to move.

“That was…something else.” Tom said. Clara laughed.

“Thanks.” She said. His arm was still around her waist, holding her to him.

“I felt like I needed some Indiana Jones music or something.” He laughed. She looked up at him and he locked eyes with her when there was a rumbling. That’s when the wall with the mirror and the angel standing in front of it was crushed by a large tank. Tom quickly covered Clara from the flying debris.

“What psychopath drives a tank into a building?!” Clara yelled.

“You rang?” The Doctor said, popping out of the top of the tank. “Don’t worry, I took care of the other angels. Everything should be fine now.”

“Should be?” Clara asked.

“Well, we still have to figure out what mysterious flying disk landed in Roswell in 1947.” Tom groaned.

“I’m never getting home, am I?” Clara just laughed then.

****

Time Unknown

“My babies!” Rani fell to her knees, clutching her chest and sobbing. She knew that the Doctor had just destroyed her angels before they could complete their mission. “You want to play dirty?” She said, pulling herself to her feet and walking around. Rani had her own TARDIS, but it was one that wasn’t broken and forever stuck as a 1960’s police box. It was fully functioning and she decided it was time to use its full potential. “Let’s see how smart you are when you can’t take dear, sweet Tom Hiddleston back to his own timeline.” She laughed. She put her hands on the controls of her TARDIS and smiled wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how disappointed in Chris are you guys? lol :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drag Ben, Tom, and Sophie to the mall when something bad happens; Tom's hopes are lifted temporarily.

Present

You were nine months along and absolutely miserable. You were ready to get your little bundle of joy out of you already. Chris was trying to help you the best he could though. That’s why he was a little unsure when you came up to him with a request.

“Let’s go shopping.” You said. He laid down the script he was reading and looked at you.

“Shopping?” He asked. “But you’ll get tired easy.”

“I don’t care.” You said. “I’m tired of being stuck in the house all the time. I want to go out. I want to be free!”

“Please don’t break into a Queen musical again.” He laughed. “Why don’t we call Sophie and Ben and ask them to join us?”

“Okay! Let’s just get out and go!”

“Okay okay.” Chris laughed. “Text Ben while I go change clothes.” He kissed your cheek and went to the bedroom to change. You sent Ben a text.

You: Are you busy?

Ben: Not at the moment. Why?

You: Let’s go shopping.

You: Chris is paying.

Ben: Be right there! ;)

You laughed and put your phone in your purse. Soon, Chris was ready and Ben and Sophie were over. They were both smiling.

“How are you doing today?” Ben asked. He was anxious for the little one to be born so he could spoil her.

“I’m restless.” You said. “And even though I’m the size of a house and can’t wear pants and have to wear dresses, I want to go out and be with the people of Los Angeles for a few hours.” Ben laughed and hugged you. “Ready Chris?”

“Sure.” He said, making sure he had his phone and wallet. He offered you his arm, which you took. He took you to the elevator that brought you down to the ground floor, since stairs were out of the question for a while. Ben opened the passenger door for his own Jaguar. Tom’s had sat in the parking garage, unmoved for the past nine months. But Ben had bought his own about four months ago. It was red and shiny. Sophie and Chris set in the back seat, giving you some room.

“So, where to?” Ben asked.

“Either the Beverly Center or the Grove.” You said. “I really want to go to Barnes and Noble.”

“The mall?” Chris asked. “I didn’t know that's where you wanted to go. Every other time, you wanted to go to thrift stores and look for tacky lamps.”

“Well, the actual mall might be a nice change.” You said, smiling. “So you pick Ben. You’re driving. The Beverly Center or the Grove.” You just leaned back in your seat and sang to the music on the radio. Ben caught Sophie and Chris’s eyes in the rearview mirror. They both just shrugged and Ben sighed, heading to the malls.

****

You ended up at the Grove first. While you and Sophie explored Barnes & Noble, Ben and Chris were people watching. They both had found the same woman walking around with barely any clothes on, but they totally weren’t watching her or anything while pretending to read a magazine or anything like that.

“Naughty.” Someone said. They looked up to see Robert towering over them.

“Hey man.” Chris said, turning his attention away from the “magazine”. “What are you doing here?”

“Susan had a meeting. She told me to go behave myself.” Robert said, laughing. “Didn’t know I was going to have to babysit my fellow Avenger and Sherlock Holmes.” Ben was about to say something when his phone rang.

“Hey sweetie…” He paused for a minute and his eyes widened. “WHAT?!” Chris and Robert looked at him. “We’ll be right there!” Ben quickly headed for the second floor of the bookstore, Chris and Robert following him.

“What’s going on?” Chris asked.

“(Y/n) is having labor pains!” Ben said. They found the two of you quickly. Sophie was trying to calm you down as you were hit with a strong wave of pain. Chris quickly ran to you.

“(Y/n), honey.” He said softly. “Come on. We need to get you to the elevator.” You nodded and grabbed is hand tightly. Ben was quickly to the other side, helping you walk.

“Want me to call an ambulance?” Robert asked, following them to the elevator.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Sophie said. Everyone entered the elevator. It had just started moving when it stopped with a sudden jerk, almost knocking you over. Ben’s eyes went wide.

“Oh no.” You whispered. They looked down to see that your water had broken.

And they were all trapped in the elevator.

“No.” Ben said. “Nonononono! This can’t happen. Tell your daughter she can’t come out yet!”

“That’s not how this works!” You yelled. “She’s calling the shots here!” You screamed as another labor pain ran through you. “She’s coming and she’s coming now!” You were almost doubled over in pain. Sophie looked at Chris.

“Lay her down on the ground.” She explained. Robert was telling the operator that they were stuck in an elevator at the Grove. Security for the mall were being told and the Barnes & Noble was being evacuated, so that there wasn’t a large group of people listening to you give birth. You squeezed Chris’s hand.

“I’m right here.” He said comfortingly. He looked at Ben and Robert. “Do something!”

“I don’t know what to do!” Ben said. “Robert’s the one who’s had kids!”

“My wife and a doctor normally handled this part! Not me!” Robert yelled back.

“Oh for the love of god! Ben, get down there and guide the baby out!” Sophie yelled at her husband. Ben crouched between your legs.

“Oh god I think I see the head.” He said. “What do I do?”

“When (y/n) starts pushing, you help guide the baby out safely.” Sophie explained. She held your other hand. She nodded at Chris.

“Okay honey, push.” Chris said. You squeezed their hands and pushed. Robert looked like he was going to turn green. “Come on sweetie! You can do it!” You kept pushing. By then, the medics had gotten to the elevator doors and the elevator company was attempting to fix the elevator.

What seemed like an eternity was only a few minutes. Exhausted, you laid back, waiting and listening. Soon, you heard it. The crying of your child. You smiled with tears in your eyes. She was still attached via umbilical cord, but the medics would take care of that once they got to you. But Ben was currently in a state of shock, sitting there, holding your little girl.

“How does she look?” You asked weakly, exhausted and just wanting to sleep.

“Beautiful.” Ben said. She had a head of golden curls on her head. “She’s absolutely stunning.” You smiled, tears falling down your cheeks. Chris placed a light kiss to your temple.

“I love you so much.” He whispered. You just smiled and watched Ben holding your little girl.

Soon, the doors were opened and they were able to cut the umbilical cord. You and the baby were loaded onto a gurney and everyone followed behind them. Ben knew he looked disgusting, so Sophie went to get him some fresh clothes.

“Which hospital are you taking her to?” Ben asked, so he knew where to go to.

“Cedars-Sinai.” A woman said. “It’s about five minutes away.”

“Thank you.” Ben said. He watched as Chris left with you and your baby. He sighed and looked over at Robert. But Robert was currently puking into a trash can. Ben sighed and refused to look down at his clothes. But he couldn’t help but smile. He just wished that Tom had been here to see it.

****

1947

“Someone manipulated their minds.” The Doctor explained. “I don’t know who though.”

“Are we going to search them out?” Tom asked, leaning on the railing around the control panel.

“We should.” The Doctor said. “Whoever did all this, was after you. Don’t you want to know why?”

“I just want to go see my wife again.” Tom said. The Doctor nodded and punched in a time on the control panel.

“We’ll get you home. Just stay safe.” The Doctor said. He started to pilot the TARDIS through the time stream, Tom smiling, ready to be home with you again. That’s when the TARDIS made a bunch of sudden jerking motions that it normally didn’t do.

“Doctor?” Clara asked. “What’s going on?”

“Something’s stopping us from going to Tom’s timeline.” The Doctor explained. “Looks like whoever sent the angels after him isn’t done yet.”

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Should I continue this series?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
